


Why d'you only call me when you're high ?

by GaufreKerry



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dancer Park Jimin, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, One Night Stands, Park Jimin Is a Tease, Sad Min Yoongi | Suga, Smoking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaufreKerry/pseuds/GaufreKerry
Summary: Jimin écume les boites de nuit à la recherche d'un partenaire adéquat pour s'envoyer en l'air. Yoongi l'accompagne, et se défonce pour oublier que celui-ci ne le choisira jamais."Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles seulement quand t'es défoncé, Yoongi ?"Où l'on échappe pas à une passion à sens unique, et où Yoongi le sait.





	Why d'you only call me when you're high ?

 Hello les diablesses !

Z'allez bien ?

Vous vous en foutez n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai fait ce truc pour FF.net à la base, mais les histoires de tags m'ont fait chier donc j'ai clairement décidé de la mettre ici histoire de faire plaisir à plus de monde !

J'ai donc eu envie de faire une songfic à base d'Artic Monkeys, et ça a donné cette chose pleine d'humour noir et de vulgarité je vous laisse juger par vous-même.

Y'a eu un pitit problème avec la mise en page de Ao3, j'ai pas très bien compris ce que le site a contre moi, mais apparemment les paroles en anglais ne sont pas toujours en gras quand je fais la preview, donc vous me direz, d'ici ça m'a pourtant l'air potable.

Bref, j'espère qu'à part ça tout va bien, mais là encore prévenez-moi j'essaierai de corriger tout ça !

Aussi big hug à Rinrin if you pass by, elle se reconnaîtra, je l'attends au tournant la bestiole !

Donc, my last word c'est :

welcome to Hell, and enjoy the trip !

XXX

**Why do you only call me when you're high ?**

**Artic Monkeys.**

XXX

La sonnerie résonnait dans la chambre depuis une éternité.

Il faisait encore nuit, dehors, et le vacarme de la vie nocturne en bas, avait depuis longtemps été relégué au second plan dans ma tête.

J'devais avoir dormi quoi ? Deux heures ?

Putain de soirées de malade. J'avais mal au cul bordel. Y m'avait pas raté ce con.

J'en connais un qui m'aurait cloué les oreilles pour un langage pareil.

Rien à foutre. 

La sonnerie résonnait dans la chambre depuis une éternité.

Il était trois heures du matin. Et j'avais envie de dormir.

Pourquoi ça sonnait aussi fort ?

J'attrapai alors mon putain de portable et jetais un œil ensommeillé à l'écran.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ça soit toujours toi ? A trois putain d'heures du matin.

Je fis donc glisser un doigt gourd sur l'image trop lumineuse de ta tête, et portai l'appareil à mon oreille dans un grognement sourd :

_"Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles seulement quand t'es défoncé, Yoongi ?"_

XXX

La soirée avait bien commencé.

La musique pulsait à travers la buée brûlante, déversée en flot sourd par d’énormes enceintes, encastrées dans les murs.

Les néons colorés, disséminés partout dans la pièce, donnaient un spectacle euphorique à la foule dansante, elle-même plongée dans la pénombre d'une boite de nuit trop pleine.

Les corps se trémoussaient au rythme variable des tubes inintelligibles, enchainé sans interruption par le Dj à lunettes noires, posté derrière sa table de mixage, tel un berger surveillant son troupeau.

Il se déhanchait, comme tout le monde, sur le battement régulier de la musique qu'il dirigeait, et la totalité de la salle respirait et bougeait avec lui, dansant comme un amas possédé de pantins désarticulés.

Le bruit était assourdissant. Il avait la consistance d'une tarte sableuse et sablée, pleine de nutella trop chaud et dégoulinant d’huile. Il collait comme une pellicule de sueur après le sexe, avait le goût de la vodka pamplemousse, et l'odeur d'un nuage de chicha.

Quoique, ça devait être mon odeur à moi. J'avais un peu abusé. Je crois, j'sais plus. J'voyais déjà plus très clair, alors ça voulait sans doute dire que j'avais voulu t'impressionner.

Raté. Encore.

Tu m'regardait pas. Comme d'hab.

Trop occupé.

Y'avait des miroirs dans ce trou merdique. Trop de miroirs.

À croire que ça excitait les merdeux, parce qu'un nombre considérable de couples, trouples et j'sais plus quoi, se trémoussait comme des anguilles devant la demi-douzaine de glaces, çà et là dans la salle.

Moi, j'venais de passer devant un de ces putain de miroirs.

Idée de merde.

J'avais les traits tirés, les cheveux totalement aplatis sur le crâne et d'une couleur ignoble, et je me tapais des valises de la mort sous les yeux. En plus d'un teint légèrement vert à cause de la beuh.

Mauvais plan.

 **_The mirror's image_ **  
**_Tells me it's home time_ **  
_L’image dans le miroir_  
_Me dit qu’il est temps de renter_

La soirée avait bien commencé, mais là, valait mieux que je mette le holà, si je voulais pas me choper un comas éthylique pour mélange  _substances psychotropes/alcool._ Ça le ferait pas une nouvelle fois, Namjoon était un gars cool, mais il allait pas me sortir de la merde si je me trouvais encore au poste pour consommations de trucs pas nets. 

La merde.

Fallait que je rentre maintenant.

Mais y manquait quelque chose. Fallait que je te récupère.

Où t'étais putain ?

J't'avais laissé tout à l'heure, alors que tu captais tous les regards sur cette putain de piste de dance. Avec ton jean clair, troué, et beaucoup trop serré qui moulait tes fesses à la perfection, et ce haut gris beaucoup trop large qui te tombait sur les épaules, et donnait envie d'y mettre un coup de dents.

T'avais commencé à bouger au milieu de ces merdeux en rut, avec la grâce d'une strip teaseuse en plein show, et j'avais fui avec une envie dévorante de me défoncer comme un gitan pour te laisser avoir ta soirée tranquille.

  ** _But I'm not finished_**  
**_'Cause you're not by my side._**  
_Mais j'ai pas fini,_  
_Parce que tu n'est pas à mes côtés_

J'avais croisé Jungkook et Taehyung, les deux totalement défoncés, allant de rire comme des bossus à se rouler furieusement des pelles avec une discrétion de théière fumante. J'les avais ignoré, ces gamins, et j'm'étais laissé échouer sur un canapé abandonné par la foule en sueur.

Hoseok était arrivé au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes, accompagné d'un énième spécimen inintéressant de plan cul, et s'était affalé comme une poupée gonflable à côté de moi.

Il m'avait proposé une taffe, j'avais dit oui, et puis il m'en avait proposé une autre, sur la clope de son plan cul, et j'avais enchaîné comme un perdu jusqu'à être capable de mettre la gravité au plafond dans un test de maths.

Quel con. 

J'voulais te voir. Fallait que je te retrouve, mais la musique, le bruit, l'odeur – et ma tête putain – j'avais envie de vomir. J'avais envie de partir. J'avais envie de te voir.

Merde.

 **_And as I arrived I thought I saw you leaving,_ **  
**_Carrying your shoes,_ **  
_Et comme j'arrivais j'ai cru te voir partir,_  
_Tes chaussures à la main,_

Tu te barrais. Enfoiré.

T'avais l'air d'avoir passé une bonne soirée. Je voyais la sueur, dégoulinant de ton front. Je voyais la tache foncée dans ton dos, je voyais, la lumière artificielle se refléter en miroitements humides sur la peau, blanche, de ton épaule.

Je sentais, puis qu'incapable de le voir, le sourire satisfait qui étirait tes lèvres, rouges, et pleines comme des quartiers de pomme.

Je sentais, encore une fois, ton contentement de chat rassasié, après cette soirée, qui t'avait bien plus souri qu'à moi.

Tu t'étais amusé, une autre tête était attachée à ton tableau de chasse, et tu rentrais chez toi, ta paire de  _Nike_  à la main, roulant des hanches comme si t'avais encore le chibre de l'autre fils de pute entre tes fesses.

Je déteste ta façon de te balader pieds nus comme s'il fallait que les passants viennent te les embrasser.

J'avais envie de te courir après. De savoir qui t'avait donné ta dose d'endorphine ce soir. Et puis de le retrouver et de lui refaire le portrait façon Picasso.

 ** _Decided that once again I was just dreaming,_**  
**_Of bumping into you._**  
_Puis je me suis dit qu'une fois encore, je rêvais_  
_de tomber sur toi._  

J't'avais laissé partir. Foutu mirage, de mon cerveau défoncé.

Et j't'avais laissé partir, reluquant ton cul avec un goût amer sur la langue, pâteuse et ensablée comme si j'allais vomir.

T'étais sorti de la boite, non sans claquer la bise au videur, raide dingue de toi, comme tout le monde. Il avait jeté un regard appréciateur sur ton cul, et j'avais eu envie de lui faire bouffer ses dents.

Calme-toi Yoongi mon pote, t'as plus toute ta tête, que j'm'étais dit.

Ça m'ressemblait pas de m'emballer comme un ados possessif pour toi.

J'aurais dû être habitué, à t'accompagner en soirée

A te voir danser. A te voir bouger. A observer l'attention générale lentement se focaliser sur toi. A t'observer chasser comme si t'avais besoin de faire du charme pour pêcher n'importe quel poisson dans ce foutu bassin qu'étaient les boites de nuit de Seoul. 

A observer ta proie du soir se jeter dans tes filets.

A te voir revenir, tout pimpant, après t'être fait tringler comme un rideau tout la nuit.

 ** _Now it's three in the morning,_**  
**_And I'm trying to change your mind,_**  
_Maintenant il est trois heures du matin,_  
_Et j'essaie de te faire changer d'avis,_

Tu voulais aller à une autre putain de boite de nuit, demain soir. J'avait mal au crâne bordel. J't'avais envoyé douze messages, une fois rentré chez moi. J'voulais pas y aller. J'voulais rester peinard dans mon lit. Mais tu voulais aller à cette putain de soirée demain, et j'étais démonté comme une armoire Ikea.

 _Left you multiple missed calls  
__And to my message you reply._ _  
__Je t'ai laissé plusieurs appels en absence_  
_Et à mes messages tu réponds :_

J't'avais appelé. Encore, et encore. J'crois que tu dormais. J'm'en fous j'crois.

Rien à battre, j'avais le droit de te faire chier à trois heures du mat', on avait pas tout passé une soirée agréable comme la tienne, alors t’avais pas de raison de te plaindre.

Saloperie de Jimin.

Sale gosse qui osait toujours répondre avec cette putain de condescendance.

 _Why'd you only call me when you're high?  
_ _Hi, why'd you only call me when you're high?_ _  
_ _"Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles seulement quand t'es défoncé ?"_  
_''Salut, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles toujours quand t'es défoncé ?"_

J't'aurai bien dit quelque chose de chiant, genre une connerie du type pour tes beaux yeux et tes belles fesses, mais j'avais plus assez de cerveau disponible. Il était trois heures de matin, et j'aurais bien aimé te tringler aussi.

Pour voir.

Si j'avais raison de baver sur ton boule à chaque fois que je le voyais.

Ah, bordel. J'vais y aller à ta putain de soirée de merde, j'avais dit.

Juste pour voir. Juste pour être sûr.

Histoire de voir si j'me mettrai à pleurer quand t'aurais trouvé ton plan cul.

J'aurai bien aimé bien que ça soit moi, cette fois.

Fait chier. 

J'suis foutu, j'avais pensé.

Et j'avais raison putain.

Plus que jamais.

 ** _Somewhere darker,_**  
**_Talking the same shite,_**  
_Un endroit plus sombre,_  
_A toujours raconter les mêmes conneries,_  

Nous y voilà, encore.

Même musique, mêmes corps dansants dans la pénombre aveugle de la boite de nuit.

Et dire que j'avais réussi à bien négocier la descente ce matin, j'étais reparti pour un tour.

Bordel.

C't'endroit était un vrai fumoir, j'allais puer le hareng au hachich quand je sortirai.

Nique sa mère.

Et vous savez pas l'ironie.

Le con qu'avait voulu venir, c'tait moi.

T'avais changé d'avis, ce matin. Le mien que t'étais pas sûr de pouvoir sentir quelque chose si tu te faisais tringler ce soir.

Ha ! Mon œil, ouais.

J'te connaissais, toujours le cul en feu. Incapable de tenir une journée sans passer à la casserole dans toutes les positions possibles.

Foutu chaudasse.

Si j'avais pas été aussi fier, j'aurais admis que j'étais jaloux à mort.

Bordel.

Pourquoi c't'ait jamais moi ? 

 **_I need a partner,_ **  
**_Well are you out tonight?_ **  
_J'ai besoin d'un partenaire,_  
_Donc, ''Est-ce que tu sors ce soir ?''_

Tu me faisais chier. Je te voulais. 

Merde.

T'avais fini par accepter de sortir. T'étais surpris. Sans dec', t'avais pas l'habitude que je te demande de sortir. T'avais souri, à l'autre bout du fil. L'idée te plaisait. Surtout parce que c'était moi qui choisissait.

Tu voulais découvrir quelque chose de nouveau. Tu voulais un nouveau terrain de chasse. Je voulais pas que tu puisses chasser, je voulais t'avoir pour moi. Mais je savais que ça servait à rien d'essayer. Surtout avec toi. Je savais que t'allais finir pas trouver quelqu'un, et que ça risquait pas d'être moi.

Ça me faisait chier. Fort. Mais je pouvais pas m'en passer, parce qu'au même titre qu'il t'est impossible de pas baiser, il m'est impossible de passer trop de temps loin de toi, parce que ça me tue.

La merde hein ?

 **** _It's harder and harder to get you to listen,  
_ _More I get through the gears,_ _  
_ _C'est de plus en plus dur d'avoir ton attention,_ _  
_ _Je rentre un peu plus dans l'engrenage,_

J'avais décidé de t'emmener dans une boite underground. Un truc assez populaire, tenu par un de mes potes, Jackson. L'entrée était gratuite pour mes potes et moi, vu que j'avais aidé le proprio à se sortir d'une emmerde monumentale avant qu'il n'ouvre la boite.

Je t'avais donné rendez-vous devant un café, pour pas avoir l’air débile à attendre comme un con devant l'entrée d'un night-club, et j'avais eu envie de me frapper en te voyant arriver.

Bien sûr que t'étais magnifique. Tes cheveux blonds décolorés étaient en pétard complet, au-dessus de ta bouille d'ange, te donnant un air négligé et trop sexy pour ton propre bien.

Tu portais encore un bas scandaleusement serré, noir, avec des lacets rouge sang sur le profil des jambes. Ton haut était aussi, sinon plus, scandaleux que le bas. Il était blanc, presque transparent, et je savais, pour te l'avoir déjà vu porter, qu'il était ouvert en forme d'ailes de dentelle dans ton dos, et qu'il aurait damné un saint.

Tes chaussures étaient encore une fois de marque, et leur blancheur rivalisait en brillance, avec le tissu noir de ton pantalon. Tu portais des mitaines noires, qui montais jusqu'au trois quarts de tes avant-bras, et tu avais rehaussé ton regard d'un trait d'eyeliner, te donnant un air de prédateur en chasse.

Et ta première proie, c'était moi. Tu m'avais cloué sur place, et j'avais hésité entre m'enfuir en courant, et me jeter comme un affamé sur tes lèvres.

 ** _Incapable of making alright decisions,  
_**_**and having bad ideas.**  _ _  
__Incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions,_  
_et d'avoir de mauvaises idées._

J'm'étais retenu, heureusement. Putain la honte du siècle si j'm'étais mis à bander au beau milieu de la rue, devant mon soi-disant meilleur ami. 

J'avais grogné un bonjour, et j'm'étais retourné pour échapper à ton regard magnétique. T'avais rien dit, préférant respecter mon apparente mauvaise humeur, et je t'avais conduit à pas rapide vers notre destination.

T'avais tout de suite accroché avec l'ambiance. Les gens t'avaient plu de suite, et j'avais eu chaud, quand ton regard émerveillé avait croisé le mien. Tu dévorais tout d'un œil affamé, et, comme attirée par toi, toute la salle t'avait suivi des yeux, alors que tu me plantais là pour te diriger vers la piste.

J'avais eu envie de hurler. T'avais pas le droit de me faire ça maintenant.

Mais j'avais rien dit, et j'm'étais contenté de de partir de mon côté, pour m'asseoir sur une chaise, et te regarder allécher le chaland avec tes monstrueux roulements de hanches. 

Tu bougeais bien. Comme d'habitude. Quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait été incapable de deviner que tu t'étais fait démonter comme une table de camping la veille au soir.

J'avais envie de pleurer. La bonne blague. J'vais envie de hurler, de te sauter dessus, et de te prendre à même le sol, pour que tous ces rapaces reculent loin de toi. Pour prouver à tous – pour me prouver – que tu étais à moi.

J'avais envie de me défoncer à l'héro, pour pouvoir t'oublier.

Mais je savais que ça serait pire.

Rien à foutre.

L'endroit était un vrai fumoir.

Les volutes de fumée dessinaient des arabesques fantomatiques dans la lumière des néons, et ta peau luisait déjà de sueur, alors que la main d'un grand brun passait paresseusement sur ton ventre plat. 

J'avais serré les dents. Tu laissais faire, alors je devais te laisser tranquille.

Et comme d'habitude, j'avais fini, sifflé comme une bouteille de bière en fac de médecine.

 **_Now it's three in the morning,_ **  
**_And I'm trying to change your mind,_ **  
_Maintenant il est trois heures du matin,_  
_Et j'essaie de te faire changer d'avis,_

J't'avais attendu, à la fin de la soirée, comme d'habitude, mais je savais que tu ne rentrerais pas. Que tu allais rester dans un lit, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur du corps près de toi ne t'insupporte, et que tu décide que ma compagnie te plaisait un peu mieux que la sienne.

On a tous le droit de rêver. Moi compris.

J't'avais attendu, une heure. Deux. Zéro.

J'étais rentré, comme un zombie, dans les rues de Seoul, alors que tes hanches tournaient dans ma tête avec la violence d'un shot de vodka. 

J'crois bien que je t'avais appelé. Pour rien, bien sûr, t'allais pas répondre avec une bite dans le cul. Et puis j'avais pas envie que tu me répondes. Ça m'aurait rendu fou, je crois. J'aurai probablement jeté mon portable au sol avec la rage d'un mec beurré comme un russe. 

 **_Left you multiple missed calls_ **  
**_And to my message you reply._ **  
_Je t'ai laissé plusieurs appels en absence_  
_Et à mes messages tu réponds :_

T'avais fini par répondre.

Au bout de deux heures, et, quelque chose comme trente-quatre appels manqués.

 **_Why'd you only call me when you're high?_ **  
**_Hi,why'd you only call me when you're high?_ **  
_"Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles seulement quand t'es défoncé ?"_  
_''Salut, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles toujours quand t'es défoncé ?"_

T'avais la voix d'un mec qui vient de réveiller vocalement le voisinage. T'avais aussi l'air de te réveiller d'un long somme.

Pas si bonne que ça la nuit, je crois. J'ai jamais su. J'm'en fous. J'veux pas savoir.

Tu grognais. Tu jurais.

Putain j'adore quand tu jures.

Tu râlais comme si le mec t'avais pris à sec. Possible, te connaissant. Impatient comme tu es, et incompétents que sont les gosses, il avait sans doute oublié que les passifs sont pas élastiques. 

Douce vengeance. Égoïste vengeance. Je suis un connard.

Je suis défoncé. Et je m'en fous.

 **_And I can't see you here when I'm high,_ **  
**_Sort of feels like I'm running out of time,_ **  
_Et je ne peux pas te voir ici, je me demande où je suis,_  
_J'ai le sentiment que je manque de temps,_

Tu me manques. Tu es loin, dans les bras d'un autre, qui a l'occasion de te traiter comme j'aurais voulu le faire. Tu murmures à son Oreille. Peut-être que tu l’embrasses pendant qu'il te prend. Peut-être que tu le regarde dans les yeux quand il te serre dans ses bras. 

Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que je te perds ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à t'oublier ?

Que je pensais.

 **_I haven't found all I was hoping to find,_ **  
**_You said you got to be up in the morning,_** ** _Gonna have an early night,_ **  
_Je n'ai pas trouvé ce que j'espérais trouver,_  
_Tu m'as dit : ''je me lève demain matin,_ _je dois me coucher tôt''_

Tu râlais. Tu te plaignais. T'argumentais. Comme si t'avais besoin de te justifier.

Je te connaissais. Tu devais te lever tôt demain, je le savais. Ton coach n'apprécierait pas que son meilleur élève soit en retard. Surtout pas à cause d'une soirée un peu trop épuisée. Un peu trop bien passé.

Et d'un ami défoncé.

D'un amoureux transi, de peur, de froid, de colère et de drogue, qui t'appelle trop souvent à trois heures du mat' pour t'entendre une dernière fois.

Une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Juste une fois avant de recommencer depuis le début.

Une fois encore, avant la prochaine.

 **_And you starting to bore me, baby,_ **  
**_Why'd you only call me when you're high?_ **  
_Et ''Tu commences à m'ennuyer,_  
_pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles seulement quand t'es défoncé ?"_

Parce que je t'aime.

Putain, oui je t'aime.

Tellement que ça fait mal.

Tellement que j'ai envie de pleurer.

Tellement que je veux disparaître.

Tellement que je te veux pour moi.

Pourquoi t'es pas à moi ?

Pourquoi je t'appelle encore ?

Pourquoi tu continues avec cette putain de question ?

**_Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high?_ **

_"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me téléphones toujours quand t'es défoncé ?"_

Parce que je t'aime.

**_Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high?_ **

_"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me téléphones toujours quand t'es défoncé ?"_

Parce que je t'aime !

**_Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high?_ **

_"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me téléphones toujours quand t'es défoncé ?"_

Parce que je t'aime Jimin ! Pourquoi tu comprends pas ?

Parce que je t'aime, et que je suis incapable de te le dire autrement qu'en étant défoncé.

 

X

 

X

 

X

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ? Alors ? Comment vous trouvez ?
> 
> *tousse* oubliez ça !
> 
> De base j'ai posté cette fic sur FF.net mais je me suis rendue compte que peu de gens pourraient la voir parce que le tag BTS n'existe pas (alors qu'un tag bigbang oui cherchez pas comprendre), et donc voilà, la voici, et elle est toute belle et toute pimpante rien que pour vous, même si Yoongi adore jurer, et même si Jimin est actuellement une petite catin en manque. Je m'excuse platement auprès des adoratrice de "Jimin est un ange pur" normalement moi aussi je suis de ce bord là, mais j'avais envie d'en faire ce genre de petit enfoiré, donc voilà, here comes the airplaine !
> 
> En ce qui concerne la fic en elle-même et donc la fréquence de mes posts, j'ai écrit celle là en pas longtemps, mais je mets en général beaucoup de temps à avoir envie d'écrire quelque chose. Les fictions avec chapitres sont les plus dures à faire, parce que je suis le genre de personne qui a malheureusement une usine à idées dans la tête, mais celle-ci déconne donc j'ai masse d'idées mais jamais les bonnes. C'est trop bien l'ironies est présente.
> 
> Enfin, je posterai peut-être d'autres trucs dans pas longtemps, peut-être pas, c'est vous qui voyez si vous savez attendre jusque là !
> 
> Sur ce je vous laisse les diablesses, passez de bonnes vacances pour celles qui en ont, et à la prochaine !
> 
> GK


End file.
